Je t'ai vu un soir et je suis tombé dans ton regard
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: Fic de Pauline : Le bus... Un lieu plein de surprises et de rencontres... OOC et UA. ZoSan...
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle fic... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira parce que c'est celle dont je suis la plus fière :)  
Bon d'accord c'est pas long mais j'ai bien aimé écrire le début déjà...**

 **L'image n'est pas à moi... On m'a dit de mettre ça avant :  
Pixiv ID : 30989929  
Member : HY  
Ni les personnages sont à moi...**

 **Merci RoronoaAgathou de me corriger et de m'encourager ! Et merci pour le titre :)**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Il y avait ce gars dans le bus avec ses cheveux étrangement verts et sa carrure plutôt imposante, il paraissait brute. Au début, je n'y faisait pas attention, il avait l'air seul mais il souriait bêtement devant son portable. J'avais cette sensation aussi qu'il m'observait mais je n'étais pas sûr alors je n'y prêtai pas attention non plus.

Mais un jour, j'étais en retard, j'ai faillis louper le bus pour rentrer. Donc je me mis à courir et j'entrais juste à temps en sueur et il démarra sans plus de cérémonie. Ce jour là, le bus était bondé et je ne trouvai pas de place pour m'asseoir. J'étais aussi lessivé et je n'avais pas remarqué, car j'étais de dos à la route et debout, que devant, les voitures freinaient plus fort que d'habitude. Le chauffeur a évidemment mît le pied sur le frein pour s'arrêter avant la collision.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas vu, c'était que le vert était juste à côté de moi et m'observait depuis que j'étais entré dans le bus. Alors que je commençais à partir en arrière, il m'attrapa par la taille et me colla contre son torse musclé. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais agrippé son t-shirt pour me retenir. Tant dit que lui, tenait la barre à laquelle il était accroché, de toutes ses forces pour rester en équilibre et ne pas nous faire tomber. Quand le bus s'arrêta, je n'avais pas lâché le vert, tétanisé et effrayé d'avoir faillit mourir à l'instant. Celui-ci n'avait pas enlevé son bras de ma taille.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je réalisai alors où j'étais : dans les bras d'un inconnu qui avait mon âge. De plus, je n'aimais pas être touché.

\- O... Oui, oui... Désolé... Et merci, bredouillai-je, confus et encore sous le choc. Je rougis violemment et m'écartais précipitamment de lui.

Le vert sourit et dit :

\- T'inquiète... J'avais remarqué que t'étais dans le brouillard, alors je t'ai rattrapé avant que tu tombes et que tu te fasses mal.

Le bus redémarra d'un coup sec et malgré moi, j'allais m'échouer encore une fois dans les bras de l'homme, qui me rattrapa une fois de plus.

\- Décidément, t'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette aujourd'hui ! S'exclama-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Je rougis puis je m'écartais plus doucement et m'accrochais à une barre près de moi. Je crois que ce furent les seules paroles que l'on s'échangèrent.

Ce jour-là, j'avais 19 ans, je venais d'avoir mon diplôme et j'étais entré dans l'école de cuisine de la ville, une des plus prestigieuses du pays. Je crois que ce jour-là, mes sentiments changèrent envers ce gars dont je ne prêtais pas attention avant cela. Désormais je n'arrêtai pas de penser à lui, il hantait mon esprit comme mes rêves.

 **Je vous avais prévenu c'était pas très long mais laissez des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre... pas grand chose à dire à part merci RoronoaAgathou de me corriger ! Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi... ;)**

 **Et bonne lecture**

Depuis cet incident, je m'asseyais et comme je prenais le bus dans les premiers arrêts, j'avais toujours de la place. Le vert prenait toujours le même que moi et il m'observait tout le temps, encore plus qu'avant. Dès que je posais mon regard sur lui, il plongeait ses yeux dans les miens et je les détournais aussitôt, rouge d'embarras et de gêne. Alors je voyais du coin de l'œil qu'il souriait de ma réaction, je crois...

Il ne prenait le bus que deux fois par semaine : le lundi et le jeudi soirs. Je m'étais renseigné sur lui, depuis. Il s'appelait Roronoa Zoro, il était à l'université du coin, sa mère était professeur de sport et son père enseignait le kendo dans le club de la ville. Bref, je m'étonnais pas vu son charisme. Il devait sûrement faire des études dans le sport, un truc comme STAPS...

Puis un jour, il s'assit à ma droite comme c'était une banquette deux places. Après cela, il prit l'habitude de toujours se mettre à côté de moi.

Une fois, alors que j'avais posé ma main droite sur ma cuisse, l'autre soutenant ma tête pour regarder par la fenêtre, le vert enlaça sa main avec la mienne. Au début, quand je sentis son contact sur moi, je me raidis, je n'aimais pas être touché, et me tournai vers lui. Il souriait timidement et je décidais de le laisser faire et de me détendre. Sa main chaude avait quelque chose de rassurant, je me sentais protégé comme si rien ne pouvais m'arriver. Mais je descendais du bus avant lui, alors il me laissait sortir de mon siège et lâchait ma main avec regret. Moi aussi, je ne voulais pas partir mais je devais rentrer chez moi.

Ce geste était aussi devenu une habitude.

Notre relation n'avait pas dépassé ce stade et je m'y refusais après ce que j'avais vécu... Même si je me sentais bien avec lui. Et je crois que je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir.

Ce petit manège dura quelques mois.

Un lundi, je ne le vis pas dans le bus, je me suis alors dit qu'il avait dû finir plus tôt ou au contraire plus tard ou qu'il avait loupé le bus mais ce n'était pas dans son habitude. J'étais un peu triste au fond, j'aimais quand il me tenait la main, ça avait quelque chose de romantique même si nous étions que des inconnus...

Le jeudi suivant, il n'était toujours pas là... Étrange... Et ça chaleur me manquait.

Puis les jours suivants, je ne le vis pas non plus. J'étais blessé, on ne se parlait peut-être pas, mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelques chose entre nous même si je ne voulais pas de relation au début... Et plus le temps passait, plus je voulais être avec lui... Même après _**ÇA**_. Malgré son apparence de grosse brute, il était doux et patient, je crois... Mais peut-être en avait-il eu marre de moi ou de m'attendre ? Cela ne changeait rien, j'étais blessé et je souffrais. Le soir en rentrant, je pleurais... Je pensais que tout était de ma faute, je ne lui avais pas montré de signe d'affection, ne l'avais pas retenu.

Puis deux années passèrent, je ne l'avais toujours pas oublié mais j'essayais tant bien que mal. J'avais réussit brillamment mes deux premières années à l'école de cuisine, il ne m'en restait plus que trois. La cuisine m'avait empêché de tomber, de m'effondrer, de couler... Bref de sombrer dans le désespoir et ses ténèbres.

Alors que j'étais assis à la même place dans le bus depuis deux ans, je le vis entrer dans celui-ci... Et mon cœur rata un battement.

 **Alors ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Merci à RoronoaAgathou pour m'avoir corrigé et amélioré par la même occasion :) Je te remercierai jamais assez :)**

 **Merci aux reviews de pickiline, Atina, jujudorange et RoronoaAgathou :) Merci merci ça fait plaisir :D**

 **Bon allez bonne lecture :)**

Alors que j'étais assis à la même place dans le bus depuis deux ans, je le vis entrer dans celui-ci... Il avait changé, et la première chose que je remarquais, fut cette cicatrice lui barrant l'œil gauche. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien puis lui arriver. Je crois qu'il était un peu plus grand qu'avant. Il avait toujours les mêmes cheveux verts et il semblait encore plus musclé. Il portait une espèce de kimono vert foncé, ouvert sur son torse dont on pouvait voir une cicatrice aussi, lui barrant le torse de l'épaule gauche à sa hanche droite. Il avait un haramaki vert sous son kimono et un pantalon noir avec de grosses chaussures montantes de la même couleur et un sac de sport sur son épaule droite. Il était encore plus beau. Mais moi aussi j'avais changé, j'avais inversé de côté ma mèche de cheveux et je portais un costard cravate noir depuis plus d'un an.

Quand il me vit, il me sourit mais je lui adressais un regard noir et je détournais la tête vers la fenêtre, énervé et en colère contre lui. Il le remarqua car je vis son regard s'attristé du coin de l'œil. Il marcha dans ma direction et s'assit à côté de moi comme si trois jours venaient de passer. Il prit ma main comme avant mais je me dégageais de son emprise. Il n'insista pas. J'étais heureux que rien ait changé mais en colère parce que j'avais souffert de son absence. Au moment de sortir du bus, il me laissa passer mais au lieu de se rassoir, il descendit avec moi. Il me suivait à travers les rues puis je me mis à courir. Il me courra après et me rattrapa. Il me plaqua contre un mur, je me débattu comme je pus car il colla son corps contre le mien et je rougis instantanément. Il dû le remarquer car il sourit légèrement. Je lui criais dessus pour qu'il se dégage:

\- Lâche moi... Laisse moi partir ! J'étais toujours en colère après lui.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre mon visage entre ses mains si chaudes et de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me raidis aussitôt, je n'aimais pas être touché mais lui a réussi à m'apprivoiser et ce depuis le début. Je me laissai finalement faire voyant qu'il avait fermés pour profiter de ces "retrouvailles". Il décolla sa bouche de la mienne et maintenant ce fut nos fronts qui se rencontrèrent.

\- Tu m'as manqué Sanji... Tellement manqué... Me chuchota-t-il. Il posa son seul œil valide dans le mien en disant cela. Je pouvais y lire la sincérité et la peur... La peur d'être rejeté.

Je ne fus même pas surpris qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom sachant que je connaissais le sien.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... Avouai-je dans un murmure en détournant les yeux. Mais tu m'as fait souffrir... Repris-je, un sanglot dans la gorge.

\- Oh Sanji... Je ne voulais pas, je suis tellement désolé... J'aurais voulu te prévenir mais j'ai hésité comme on ne se connaissait pas... Et puis je pensais que je ne comptais pas à tes yeux, dit-il en se détachant de moi. Je peux t'expliquer si tu veux mais pas ici, dans un endroit calme.

Il avait raison, on ne s'était pas parlés, juste une fois... Alors comment on se serait abordés ? Et à l'époque je ne voulais pas d'une relation ni avec lui ni avec personne, pas après **ÇA**... Mais mes sentiments ont changés... Et là je pensais que j'avais le droit à des explications, qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison pour m'avoir "abandonné" du jour au lendemain. Alors je m'approchais de lui, et je l'embrassa comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plutôt. Je me séparais de lui et déclara :

\- Baka, bien sûr que tu comptais pour moi et encore plus aujourd'hui ! Et oui je veux savoir pourquoi tu es parti sans rien dire ni rien laisser !

Il m'embrassa une autre fois avec tendresse comme si j'étais un objet précieux et me prit dans ses bras puissants pour enfin me remercier. Sûrement de bien vouloir de lui et de ne pas l'avoir oublié.Il me lâcha et j'enlaçais sa main avec la mienne. Je l'emmenais en direction de mon appartement pour qu'on puisse parler de ce qui c'était passé.

 **Bon bah j'attends vos reviews toujours avec** **impatience :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette fic ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'étais en pleines révisions de mes oraux de langues :** /

 **Tous les honneurs vont à RoronoaAgathou pour la correction et quelques modifications :D ! Je te remercie encore et encore ! Merci :D**

Je l'emmenais en direction de mon appartement pour qu'on puisse parler de ce qui c'était passé. Je tentai de paraître assez neutre sans grand succès. J'étais un peu stressé et anxieux de me retrouver seul avec lui. C'est pour cela que j'avais fumé une bonne partie de mon paquet. Je crois qu'il le remarqua parce qu'il fronçait les sourcils à chaque fois que j'en reprenais une. Cependant il ne dit rien.

Puis nous arrivâmes à la porte de mon studio, je le fis rentrer. Il observa, curieux de découvrir le lieu où j'habitais sûrement. Il ne lâcha pas ma main et me suivait sans rien dire. Quand je brisais le doux silence.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Il posa son regard sur moi et répondit avec un grand sourire :

\- J'aimerais bien goûter tes plats ! Je sais que tu es dans l'école de cuisine de la ville !

Je rougis légèrement et je décidais de le mettre au travail. Je lâchais sa main et j'allais en cuisine, il me suivit. Je m'installais au plan de travail et lui s'adossa à celui-ci croisant les bras sur son torse. Il était à ma gauche et me regardait faire. Je préparais des onigiris, facile à faire et rapide. Zoro ne me lâchait pas du regard et posait tout un tas de questions.

\- Tu habites seul ?

\- Oui mon père me paie mon loyer et mes études. Il ne voulait pas que je reste à la maison parce que soit disant je le gênais ! Quel vieux shnock ! Et toi ?

\- Moi aussi je vis seul mais je travaille à mi-temps au club de kendo, je donne des cours. Et j'en avais marre de rester chez mes parents ! Il sourit puis me demanda : Et tes deux premières années à l'école, ça c'est bien passé ?

J'eus un pincement au cœur en entendant cela, j'avais souffert sans lui et surtout à cause de lui. Je laissais échapper une larme sur ma joue, la laissant couler. Il la vit et s'empressa de me prendre dans ses bras et de s'excuser cent fois.

\- Sanji, pardonne-moi... Je voulais pas te remémorer des moments tristes que tu as passé à cause de moi... Je suis désolé.

\- C'est bon... Maintenant que tu es là, ça va mieux... Je lui souris comme je pus et répondus tout de même à sa question. Je suis sorti, les deux années, premier de ma classe et de mon année. Dis je, assez fier.

\- C'est génial Sanji ! Je suis content pour toi ! Il me fit un grand sourire suite à ses paroles.

Je repris ma préparation d'onigiris et les servis quelques minutes plus tard. Je lui demandais ce qu'il voulait boire avec et il me répondit :

\- Du saké si tu as.

Je cherchais dans mes placards et je trouvais enfin une bouteille. J'en pris une et de l'eau pour moi et nous mangeâmes en silence.

\- Mmh... J'adore les onigiris c'est mon plat préféré ! Les tiens sont trop bons ! T'es un chef ! Me complimenta-t-il. Je rougis une fois de plus.

\- Je... Non c'est rien... Il posa son regard sur moi et arqua un sourcil en signe de "Te fous pas de moi, tu es très doué que tu le veuilles ou non !" Mais il n'ajouta rien et continua de manger.

Je le regardais se régaler, ça faisait plaisir à voir. Puis quand nous eûmes finis, je débarrassais la table. J'allais commencer la vaisselle quand il posa ses mains chaudes sur ma taille. Je fus surpris par ce geste et me raidis. Il n'en tenu pas compte car il me retourna.

\- Il faut que je t'explique... C'est pour ça que je suis là. Son œil émeraude affichait une lueur de tristesse.

Il approcha son visage du mien et scella nos bouches. Il s'écarta et prit ma main pour m'emmener dans mon salon, juste à côté. Il s'assit sur le canapé et m'assit sur ses genoux de sorte que nous soyons face à face. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches pour me faire comprendre de ne pas bouger. Il commença ensuite ses explications.

\- À l'université, je fais une licence de sport : STAPS pour travailler dans le sport. Comme je me débrouillais plutôt bien, on m'a proposé un échange à l'étranger avec une autre personne... Bref un genre de ERASMUS mais normalement qui se fait qu'en troisième année. Donc on m'a proposé de partir deux ans au Japon pour m'améliorer au kendo et dans les arts martiaux. Et un japonais venait ici pour lui aussi s'améliorer. Le Japon pour moi, c'est un rêve comme toi, je pense, la France, le pays de la gastronomie. Tu ne refuserais pas un apprentissage de deux ans là-bas... Au début j'ai hésité, je me suis dit que deux ans, ça faisait long sans te voir mais j'ai finalement accepté. Une occasion pareil ça ne se reproduira peut être jamais. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer sachant qu'on était des inconnus et je suis parti... Mais j'ai regretté de ne pas t'avoir prévenu Sanji... Je suis si désolé...

Il avait prononcé cela sans jamais détourner son regard du mien sauf à la dernière phrase, il baissa la tête en signe de regret. Je lui relevais le menton et parlais à mon tour.

\- Zoro, c'est bon, je ne t'en veux pas... J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place si on m'avait proposé un apprentissage en France comme tu l'as si bien dit. Et je comprends maintenant et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

\- Oh Sanji... Mais je t'ai fait souffrir. J'entendis de la colère dans sa voix et surtout du regret. Il me serra contre lui et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Nous restâmes un bon moment comme ça, sans rien dire ni faire. J'étais bien, j'aurais pu m'endormir dans ses bras encore plus puissants qu'auparavant. Néanmoins au bout d'un certain temps, il se recula et me fixa droit dans l'œil. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait le don de me mettre mal à l'aise car je rougissais à chaque fois qu'il me fixait. Cette fois-ci, son regard était déterminé.

\- Je t'aime Sanji. Me déclara-t-il sa flamme. Je te promets que je ne te laisserai plus, que je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi, quand tu iras mal, et tout le temps si il le faut.

Je repensais qu'il avait vraiment le don de me mettre mal à l'aise même par ses regards comme par ses paroles et... Je commençai à me transformer en une tomate !

\- Zoro... Je... Merci. Je t'aime.

Cette fois ci c'est moi qui approchai mon visage du sien et qui l'embrassa. Cependant sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres et je lui laissais l'accès à ma bouche. Nos langues entamèrent une longue rencontre. Elles venaient et repartaient comme elles voulaient. Puis Zoro prit ma tête entre ses mains, m'écarta et me dit :

\- J'ai pas envie qu'on aille trop vite. Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps.

\- Moi aussi... Je suis pas... Encore prêt...

Il fut surpris par ma remarque car il haussa un sourcil. Il mît un long moment avant de comprendre ou d'insérer l'information pour enfin me demander :

\- Tu... Es vierge ?

\- Je... Enfin...Oui... Je baissais instinctivement la tête et les yeux, gêné. Ces questions me rappelaient bien trop de mauvais souvenirs. J'avais les yeux larmoyants. Mais Zoro n'eut pas dû le voir car il continua son interrogation.

\- Mais alors comment tu sais que tu aimes les hommes ?

Je relevais la tête et parla.

\- C'est parce que je... Zoro... Ma voix était tremblante et je fondis en larmes au creux de l'épaule de mon nouvel amant, voulant y rester à jamais.

Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Des reviews ! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou nouveau chapitre ! celui-ci est en collaboration ou alliance comme vous voulez avec *roulement de tambours* : RoronaAgathou !  
Merci à toi, tu as carrément rendu ce chapitre meilleur qu'il ne l'était avant :) Je te remercie vraiment :D**

 **Et bien sinon je dis merci aux reviewers ! (RoronoaAgathou, Pickiline, TonyTonyBenji et à ceux qui ont reviewer aux chapitres précedents : Atina et jujudorange !) Merci à tous ça fait toujours plaisirs :D**

\- C'est parce que je... Zoro... Ma voix était tremblante et je fondis en larmes au creux de l'épaule de mon nouvel amant, voulant y rester à jamais.

Je sentais qu'il était surpris par ma crise de pleurs mais il me prit de ses bras et me réconforta en me caressant les cheveux.

\- Sanji est-ce que ça va ? Je ne pus répondre, je hoquetais tellement parce que je pleurais beaucoup. Il reprit : Sanji réponds moi et dis moi ce qu'il se passe.

J'entendais l'inquiétude dans sa voix mais je ne savais comment lui dire, c'était très dur à avouer. Mais je décidais de me lancer, je ne voulais pas que mon petit ami reste dans l'ignorance. Je relevai mon visage et plongeais mes yeux rougis dans son œil émeraude inquiet.

\- Je... Zoro... Je me suis fait...violé... Je soufflais le dernier mot et je me remis à pleurer en repensant à ce moment qui serait graver dans ma mémoire pour toujours.

En plus qu'est ce qu'il allait penser de moi ? Peut-être allait il me quitter ? Ou me détester ? Voire même être dégoûté de moi ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête alors que Zoro, choqué, ne disait rien et m'observait. Je crois même qu'il était en colère, après moi sûrement... Puis il dénia parler.

\- Quand ? C'était quand ? Et qui t'a fait ça que j'aille le voir !

Il voulut se lever mais je l'en empêchais en posant mes mains sur ses épaules et en le remettant contre le dossier du canapé. Je lui expliquais en retenant les larmes, qui remontaient, sans grand succès.

\- C'était il y a douze ans et c'était par... Une femme... Une pédophile.. J'avais 8 ans, j'étais encore en primaire. J'étais naïf et à cet âge là en ne se méfie pas. J'allais chercher du pain pour mon père et je l'ai croisée... Elle m'a demandé si je voulais des bonbons et j'ai dit... oui. Un spasme secoua mon corps et je recommençais à pleurer. Zoro était triste, il tirait une tête d'enterrement. En même temps, je pouvais comprendre que c'était pas évident d'apprendre ça. Il me caressait les cheveux, tentant de me détendre.

\- Tu es pas obligé de continuer...

\- Si je veux pas te laisser comme ça sans explication... Alors je continuais avec peine. Elle m'a emmené chez elle puis après être entré, elle a fermé la porte à clé. Sur le coup j'ai pas compris pourquoi et elle a commencé à se déshabiller et elle m'a dit que si je voulais des bonbons je devais lui... Lécher... Le vagin.. J'ai dit non mais elle m'a prit par les cheveux et elle m'a forcé en m'assénant des coups... Un sanglot remonta dans ma gorge mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Après elle a arraché mes vêtements et elle a commencé à mettre ses doigts en moi... J'ai crié de douleur mais elle a fait des mouvements bestiaux, augmentant la force dès que je gémissais un peu plus. J'avais l'impression d'être souillé... Puis elle a commencé à me masturber sauvagement s'amusant à accentuer sur mes testicules pendant que je la léchais... Et sans m'y attendre elle m'a inséré un sex toy pour me "détendre" comme elle disait mais j'avais mal et je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ne sentant que la douleur qui me lacérait chaque parcelle de mon corps. Elle m'a allongé et elle s'est placé au dessus de moi : elle s'est empalée sur ma verge. Elle bougea tandis que je pleurais toujours plus. Je ne pouvais plus crier, elle avait mit sa main sur ma bouche pour m'en empêcher. Quand elle... Jouit. Elle me força à avaler mais je refusa alors elle m'envoya son poing jusqu'à ce que je le fasse. Puis elle me retira le jouet et voulut me donner des bonbons mais je pris mon caleçon encore à peu près en état et je me suis enfuit. J'ai jamais réussit à m'en remettre et quand je l'ai dit à mon père il m'a renié, disant que je le déshonorait. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai jamais eu de relation. Depuis ce jour, je déteste les femmes et je me suis tourné vers les hommes.

Mon "discours" était parsemé de hoquet et de pleurs. Zoro n'avait rien dit et m'avait écouté avec attention. Je détectais de la colère, beaucoup d'énervement dans son regard mais aussi de la compassion, il avait l'air d'avoir mal.

\- Sanji... Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à parler...

\- Non... Je préférerais que tu le saches.

Il me sourit tendrement et on s'embrassa. Notre baiser avait le goût salé des souvenirs douloureux. Je me décollais de Zoro et je nichais ma tête dans son cou comme il y a quelques minutes et je me remis à pleurer en silence pendant que lui me caressait amoureusement les cheveux et le dos.

\- Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je te le promets. Conclut-il, continuant ses caresses rassurantes.

 **Bon bah voilà, c'est pas très gai tout ça :/ (sans mauvais jeu de mot)  
J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou ! Alors oui ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté mais j'ai pas eu vraiment le temps :p et puis mes chapitres ne sont pas écrits ! Je vais d'abord finir cette fic avant de continuer** ** _Phéromone Party_** **!**

 **Ah oui et pour ceux qui suivent** ** _Cuistot et lycéen _****et bah Rineca est partie en vacances sans me prévenir ! Du coup bah elle a pas eu le temps de me refiler le chapitre 4 mais je vais la faire chier pour qu'elle m'en file 3 d'un coup et les poster et pour nous faire pardonner aussi :/**

 **Et puis merci aux personnes qui me laissent des reviews ça fait super plaisir et comme dirait Briket Vert (une auteure sur le site) les reviews sont les récompenses pour notre travail et le temps passé dessus alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

 **Et merci à RoronoaAgathou pour ses améliorations et sa correction !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je te le promets. Conclu-je, continuant mes caresses rassurantes, en déposant un léger baiser sur ses douces lèvres pour sceller mes dires.

Sanji pleurait toujours dans mes bras. J'étais encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de me raconter. J'étais en colère contre cette fille et ce putain de monde. Je ne comprenais pas qu'on puisse lui faire du mal, à un petit garçon en plus... Il était attachant et dès qu'on le voyait, on avait envie de lui faire plaisir et de le rendre heureux. Mais il était distant à cause de cela, ne faisait confiance à personne pas même à lui. Et puis son père... Il faudra que j'aille le voir un de ces quatre pour lui dire ma façon de penser. Comment a t'il put abandonner son propre fils ? Je n'en revenais pas. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il l'avait envoyé habité seul... Seul... C'est ce qu'était Sanji. Et ce, depuis trop longtemps, après ÇA. Mais maintenant c'est fini, je suis là et je ne le laisserai plus isoler. Si j'avais su que ça avait été aussi difficile pour lui pendant ces deux dernières années, je serais revenu ou même, je ne serais pas parti. Je le serrais un peu plus fort contre moi. Je ne l'abandonnerai plus...

Pendant mes réflexions, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que mon blond s'était endormi à force d'avoir pleuré, et, de la fatigue accumulée de cette semaine en plus de la journée. Il tremblait légèrement de froid, je n'allais pas le laisser comme ça ! C'est vrai que ça se refroidissait, en même temps on était en automne et l'hiver approchait à grands pas. Je calais mieux mon Sanji dans mes bras et le soulevai. Je cherchai sa chambre qui devait être dans le seul couloir de l'appartement. J'ouvris toutes les portes une par une en soupirant, lassé. Il n'y en avait que trois : une pour les toilettes, une autre pour la salle de bain et la dernière, pour sa piaule située à l'exact opposé de nous, sens de l'orientation de merde ! Je le déposai doucement sur son lit, et je commençai à le déshabiller. Bizarrement il ne se réveilla pas. J'espérai aussi qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal et qu'il ne verrait pas ce geste comme un acte de malfaisance. Il avait vraiment une peau magnifique, pâle et sans séquelles de son passé ou autre. J'observai sa minceur, et, je me fis la remarque qu'il faudrait qu'un jour, je l'entraîne pour qu'il puisse se défendre si je ne suis pas là pour le faire. Je le recouvris enfin de sa douce couette laissant seulement sa tête dépasser.

J'hésitai à dormir chez lui, la nuit était tombée et les bus ne passaient plus à cette heure-ci. Et puis si je restais chez lui, fallait-il que je somnole avec lui ou sur le canapé malgré son lit deux places ? Je penchai plus pour le sofa, il serait plus approprié... Tant dis que je commençai à m'éloigner de lui pour poser soigneusement ses affaires sur une chaise plus loin, j'entendis sa faible voix s'élever :

\- Je... Non... Pars pas... Reste avec moi s'il te plait...

Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Il était gêné et je vis ses yeux rouges briller par les larmes comme ses joues humides.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne pars pas si tu veux. Je vais aller dormir sur le canapé...

\- Non... Me coupa t'il timidement, il tourna la tête. Dors avec moi... Ça sera plus confortable et il y a de la place pour… nous deux. Lâcha-t-il, le teint comme une écrevisse.

Je lui souris quand il tourna la tête vers moi pour approuver. Je m'approchai doucement de lui.

\- Merci ! Lui soufflai-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement, il était mignon quand il rougissait.

Il alla se coller au mur. Je me déshabillais en gardant mon caleçon comme pour lui, avant de me glisser sous la couette. Je décidai de lui laisser de l'espace pour qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement et sans crainte. Mais c'était surtout pour éviter de le surprendre en le touchant si je bougeais pendant mon sommeil et de lui faire peur. Je ne voulais en aucun cas le brusquer ni le perturber. Tout cela était nouveau pour lui. Je sentis une de ses mains enlacer la mienne. Il avait dû comprendre que je ne le toucherai pas pour ne pas l'affoler. Je prenais son geste comme une sorte de remerciement et je sombrais dans le sommeil rapidement, emmenant avec moi au passage mon amant.

Je sentis la couette bouger, des coups et une vive douleur dans le ventre. Par réflexe je mis ma main à l'endroit douloureux et j'ouvris les yeux. Je vis Sanji se débattre et quand il se retrouva face à moi, j'aperçus ses yeux fermés. Il devait sûrement être en train de faire un cauchemar. Alors je l'attrapai le bras le plus proche pour avoir une prise sur lui. Sous ma main, je le sentis se raidir et il papillonna des yeux. Il s'arrêta de gigoter mais je n'attendis pas une réaction et l'attirai brusquement vers moi. Je le coinçai contre mon torse chaud, l'encerclent de mes bras et de mon aura rassurante. Il eut un temps d'arrêt puis se laisse faire. Il se détendît rapidement et sa respiration reprit doucement un rythme régulier. Je rassurai mon blond comme je pouvais ne sachant pas comment m'y prendre. Alors je fis comme il y a quelques heures, c'est à dire en lui caressant le dos et les cheveux, avec des gestes doux et affectueux.

\- Je suis désolé Zoro... Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de cauchemar sur ÇA et je pensais que c'était fini...

\- Shhhhhh ! Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est plutôt à moi de le faire. J'ai dû te perturber en dormant avec toi. Allez, n'en parlant plus maintenant, c'est fini !

\- Non ! Zoro... Il passa ses bras autour de mon torse. Ne me laisse pas !

\- C'est bon Sanji, je ne te laisserai plus. Je te le promets ! Dors maintenant, il est tard.

Après quelques minutes, la poigne qui me serrait, diminua. Il s'était rendormi, chose qui me rassura. Je me détendis continuant encore un peu mes caresses en le contemplant, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Je ne tardai pas à sombrer dans le pays des songes, rejoignant mon amant.

 **Alors ? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! Chapitre 7 ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont** **mis en followers ! Et oui j'ai vu :p Meri aux reviews ! Désolée si je n'ai pas répondu :)**

 **Et encore et toujours merci à RoronoaAgathou de me corriger et m'améliorer à chaque fois !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et pour ceux qui connaissent After et qui ont lu ils vont peut être trouver une ressemblance mais je précise que j'ai écrit ce chapitre avant de lire le premier tome :p**

Je me réveillais doucement quand je m'aperçus que j'étais seul. J'étais habitué à la solitude mais là, il me manquait quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je commençai à paniquer de me retrouver encore une fois solitaire... M'avait-il abandonné ? Je n'en savais rien et je n'arrivais pas à me calmer. Je me mis à sangloter et l'appeler dans tous les sens.

\- Zoro ! Zoro ! Zoro... ZORO !

J'étais désespéré quand j'entendis un grand fracas : une porte "balancée" contre un mur et des pas venir en direction de ma chambre. Et je le vis dans l'encadrement de la porte, son pantalon d'hier, les cheveux mouillés et encore plein de mousse, le souffle court et son œil se posant sur moi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? Ça va ?

Il devait être inquiet car il me prit dans ses bras, je me raidis instinctivement.

\- Non... Je croyais que tu étais... Que tu m'avais délaissé. Soufflai-je, rassuré.

\- Je suis là, il me caressait le dos comme il savait si bien le faire, je resterai et je te l'ai promis. Et ça c'est sacrée !

Je le serrai fort contre moi.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu dormais si bien.

Il me prit à bout de bras et me sourit, heureux. Je le lui rendis, moi aussi aux anges d'avoir enfin quelqu'un près de moi et une personne digne de confiance. Mais je pensai qu'il méritait mieux que moi, que je serais plus une source d'ennuis, de problèmes qu'autre chose et je ne le voulais pas.

Zoro dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car il fronça les sourcils, tout en demandant :

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Je rougis, gêné d'être mis à nu aussi facilement.

\- R... Rien, rétorquai-je.

\- Sanji je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse ! Alors sois tu me dis, sois je pars...

\- Non... Le coupai-je, tu m'as promis de rester ! Les larmes ne montèrent aux yeux.

\- Oui mais j'ai pas envie d'une relation basée sur des mensonges... Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer si c'est comme ça, car tu sais ça ne mène à rien sauf à la douleur.

Il baissa la tête face à ces paroles.

Si je mentais, je perdais Zoro, et je ne voulais pas. Dès l'instant où il m'avait embrassé, il était devenu tout : mon monde, ma vie, ma raison de vivre... Et j'allais tout gâcher à cause d'un stupide mensonge.

\- Je... Je me disais juste que... Tu méritais mieux que moi... Que j'allais te causer beaucoup de problèmes... Je baissais la tête aussi, honteux mais soulagé d'en avoir parlé.

Zoro soupira. Sur le coup, j'en fus vexé mais il esquissa un sourire. Il posa ses mains chaudes sur mes joues, me releva la tête et approcha ses lèvres des miennes.

\- Je t'aime ! C'est une raison suffisante pour que je reste avec toi ?

Je rougis et déviai mon regard avant d'hocher légèrement la tête. Puis il m'embrassa avec douceur, tendresse et... Amour. Il n'y avait eu que lui à m'embrasser comme ça mais il faut dire que c'était le seul homme de ma vie, que j'ai eu. J'adorais déjà ses baisers... Et ses étreintes aussi... Toujours protectrices et rassurantes. Il aimait aussi beaucoup aussi apparemment puisqu'il m'en faisait pas mal ! Je croyais avoir du mal à m'y faire. Tout cet amour d'un seul coup... Moi qui avait toujours été délaissé à cause de ÇA. Et là tout ce que je recevais, comblait ce que je n'avais jamais eu.

Il se sépara de moi et je lui annonçais que j'allais préparer le petit déjeuner. Je lui demandais ce qu'il voulait et il me répondit :

\- Comme toi ! Je ne suis pas très difficile niveau nourriture ! Mais j'avoue que j'ai une petite préférence pour les Onigiris !

Après cela, il m'embrassa une dernière fois et il partit finir ce qu'il avait commencé : sa douche. Pendant ce temps, je m'étais habillé et j'avais rejoint ma cuisine, mon lieu de prédilection. Je décidai donc de faire des onigiris pour nous deux, après tout Zoro le méritait bien, il avait illuminé ma vie et ce pour le restant de mes jours, espérai-je même si j'étais trop jeune pour penser à ça. Je continuais le repas quand je sursautai en sentant deux bras venir encercler ma taille et une tête se poser sur mon épaule gauche. Je rougis instantanément, je pensai que je ne m'habituerai jamais à ces étreintes amoureuses. J'eus droit à un baiser sur la joue. Je n'arrêtai pas pour autant mon travail. Chaque pas que je faisais ou mouvement, Zoro m'accompagnait, un peu gênant au début mais je pris vite l'habitude de me déplacer comme ça. Et puis ce n'était pas contre lui ou autre mais je n'avais pas totalement confiance en mon nouvel amant et j'aurai beaucoup de mal même si il ne me voulait aucun mal. Dans ce monde il n'y avait que deux personnes à qui je faisais confiance : Zeff, mon père malgré qu'il m'ait rejeté, j'avais une totale confiance en lui. Et la seconde personne était Robin, ma psychologue qui me suivait depuis **ÇA**. À l'hôpital, on m'avait conseillé d'aller voir un psy même si j'étais réticent au début. Certaines personnes avaient réussi à me convaincre dont mon père et Law, mon médecin à ce moment là. Il m'avait poussé à y aller et m'avait donné l'adresse d'un psy "spécialisé" nodal ce genre de traumatismes. Et en réalité, il s'avérait que Nico Robin m'avait aidé et pas qu'un peu. Elle m'avait redonné goût à la vie en me disant qu'il fallait que je me concentre sur quelque chose que j'aimais bien pour "oublier" et passer outre cette séquelle psychologique. Elle me disait souvent aussi qu'un jour je rencontrerai quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer et que cette personne m'accepterai comme j'étais. Mais j'avais perdu espoir en cela jusqu'à ce que Zoro entre dans ma vie et devienne cette personne.

 **Prochain chapitre dans je ne sais pas dans combien de temps ! :p  
Bisous :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut ! vraiment vraiment désolée pour la longue absence... le mois d'août a été chargé pour ma part !**

 **je suis désolée pour la taille de ce chap extrêmement court... j'ai honte.**

 **Merci Agathe...**

 **J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de décalage "de temps" entre les chap précédents et les suivants.**

 **Bonne lecture et encore une fois désolée...**

* * *

Quelques semaines après cela, Zoro avait presque emménagé chez moi, il était plus près de la fac et il ne voulait plus me quitter d'après ses dires. Nous prenions le bus ensemble, il me tenait toujours la main pour me dire qu'il était là, qu'il ne me laisserait pas et je pense aussi que c'était pour montrer aux autres que nous étions ensemble. Il ne se gênait pas non plus pour faire des démonstrations en public comme m'embrasser par exemple. Puis nous nous séparions pour aller en cours, un dernier bisou avant de partir et voilà.

Grâce à lui, j'étais devenu plus sociable, plus souriant et surtout plus heureux. Je m'étais fait des amis, il y avait Luffy et Ace, deux goinfres qui étaient en cuisine mais qui passaient leur temps à manger, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas… Et il y avait aussi Doflamingo, qui était ici par obligation, son père étant un chef renommé dont il devait suivre les traces. Tous les quatre nous nous entendions bien et ils connaissaient ma relation que j'entretenais avec Zoro. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs fait que des commentaires positifs et étaient heureux pour moi. Je parlais souvent d'eux à Zoro et il se retrouvait souvent jaloux parce qu'il n'aimait pas que j'approche de trop près d'autres mecs.

Zoro venait me chercher tous les soirs quand il pouvait et même quand je finissais tard. Il venait et m'attendait devant l'école, surtout l'hiver avec la nuit qui tombait vite, il ne voulait pas que je sois seul. Il était très protecteur… Moi, ça ne me dérangeait pas, il me réchauffait une main, il avait toujours les mains chaudes même par temps très froid, je ne savais pas comment… Puis nous finissions nos soirées le plus souvent de la même façon : quand nous rentrions, j'allais préparer à manger, Zoro sur mes talons. Dès que j'avais sorti tous mes ustensiles et ingrédients dont j'avais besoin, il venait se coller à mon dos comme la première fois sauf que là, il me gênait la plupart du temps. Alors je le rouspétai.

\- Zoro, arrête s'il te plaît.

\- Mais je fais rien !

Il prenait sa bouille boudeuse toute mignonne pour m'attendrir mais ça ne marchait pas, il me fallait de l'espace pour cuisinier.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Décolle-toi de moi !

\- D'accord mais avant je veux que tu m'embrasses !

Au début, je restai étonné et j'eus très vite rougi sur cette remarque. Je fus gêné et peu sûr de moi mais si je voulais être tranquille, je devais le faire et puis ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais lui refuser. Alors je me retournai et passai mes bras autour de son cou, un petit sourire sur le visage que j'approchai et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser enflammée commençait alors. A chaque fois, je prenais un peu plus d'assurance et ma langue partait de plus en plus à l'aventure dans sa bouche. Puis à bout de souffle, nous nous séparions, un sourire aux lèvres tous les deux.

\- Merci.

Il déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un petit bisou et ajoutait :

\- Je sens que le repas va être délicieux !

Pour finalement s'éloigner dans le salon pour regarder la télé tout en me jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps, si il croyait que je ne le voyais pas… Et je souriais bêtement. Quand j'avais fini, j'allais le chercher. Je me postais derrière lui et passais mes bras autour de son cou, attérissant sur son torse. Mes lèvres se dirigeaient vers sa joue puis elles remontaient vers son oreille pour chuchoter :

\- Le repas est prêt.

Et je repartais comme j'étais arrivé, en coup de vent. Puis Zoro se levait du canapé, éteignait la télé et m'aidait à mettre la table. Après cela, nous nous installions et mangions en même temps que nous discutions de tout et de rien, de notre journée. Je faisais toujours la vaisselle après, question d'habitude et lui, d'instinct peut-être, venait essuyer sans que j'avais à lui demander, c'est ce que j'aimais aussi chez Zoro, il comprenait sans que je lui dise. Enfin, nous allions nous coucher après une grosse journée et après nous être lavés. Je rejoignais toujours Zoro dans le lit en dernier parce que lui prenait sa douche à la fac après ses cours, pratique. Je me blottissais contre lui qui soit m'enlaçait ou soit dormait déjà, en même temps avec les journées qu'il faisait et en plus quand il venait me chercher, il devait être crevé… Un dernier kiss avant de dormir et c'était bon !

J'avais l'habitude de dormir avec Zoro mais j'avais quand même une certaine crainte qu'il me touche même si je lui faisais confiance (pas totalement) et qu'il ne me ferait rien contre mon gré.

* * *

 **Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce qui ne va pas :)**

 **Bisous**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut ! Alors tout d'abord désolée de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris pour cette fic, j'en suis navrée. Mais je vais me rattraper, il ne reste que quelques chapitres et plus que le dernier à écrire. J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas !**

 **Merci à notre super Agathe !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était un samedi après-midi, je m'en souviendrai comme si c'était hier… Zoro avait décidé d'aller voir mon père et il voulait absolument que je l'accompagne. J'avais d'abord refusé sachant pertinemment ce qu'il tenait impérativement à lui dire. Puis il avait insisté et sorti un argument « en béton », pas le meilleur vu de l'extérieur mais pour moi, si.

– Si tu ne viens pas avec moi tant pis, j'irai tout seul, quitte à lui casser la gueule à ce vieux con !

Sur cet argument, je répliquai méchamment :

– Si tu fais ça, je… je… JE TE QUITTE !

Quand j'eus réalisé, je m'en suis voulu tout de suite après. Zoro, quand à lui, était resté figé sur place et me regardait, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Des larmes pointèrent le bout de leur nez au coin de mes yeux et j'ajoutai prestement :

– Non Zoro, je… Je voulais pas dire ça ! Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie ! Je pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Je suis désolé !

Et je fondis en larmes. Il me prit alors dans ses bras et me consola comme à chaque crise. Il n'arrêtait pas de se confondre en excuses.

– Oh Sanji ! Pardonne-moi ! Je voulais pas blesser… S'il te plaît viens avec moi le voir, je veux quand même y aller.

Sur ce, j'acquiesçais, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas revu mon père, depuis mes 18 ans, presque un an.

– Promets–moi juste de ne pas le frapper…

– Je te le promets, Sanji.

Après cela, nous partîmes en direction du fameux restaurant « Le Baratie ». Juste avant d'entrer, Zoro s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains.

– Tout va bien se passer, ok ? N'aie pas peur, je suis là.

Oui, il m'avait encore découvert… Je serrais sa main de plus en plus fort à l'approche du resto (et avais fumé mon cota de cigarettes d'une journée en une heure (5 cigarettes)). Je hochai la tête et il déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes pour me donner du courage. Et nous entrâmes enfin. Le resto n'était pas bondé ni vide non plus comme c'était l'après-midi.

Le caissier, Patty, me reconnut tout de suite et attira mon attention tout de suite en hurlant.

– SANJI ! Ça fait un bail bon sang !

– Salut ! Répondis–je légèrement gêné.

– Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Demanda–t–il, intrigué.

– Je… On vient voir Zeff, s'il est là, Zoro voudrait lui parler.

Zoro hocha la tête en signe de bonjour.

– Ouais, il est là ! S'éleva une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien, sortie des cuisines. Que me vaut cette visite surprise ?

Avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, mon copain me devança.

– Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Roronoa Zoro, le petit ami de votre fils et j'aimerais vous parler si vous avez quelques minutes(?)

– Alors comme ça, ce cornichon est gay ?! Ça m'étonne même pas, tiens ! Après avoir sali notre famille, il revient pour nous enfoncer encore plus en nous annonçant qu'il est gay ? Quelle plaie !

Je baissai la tête, honteux et triste. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Zoro refermer son poing d'un coup sec et sa mâchoire se crisper.

– C'est exactement pour ça que je suis là ! Je suis là pour vous dire que vous avez été un père plus qu'indigne. Vous avez lâchement rejeté votre fils parce qu'il s'est fait… Et vous saviez très bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il en a souffert et vous, tout ce que vous avez fait c'est l'ignorer et le dégager dès que vous en avez eu l'occasion ! Franchement, je suis déçu, je pensais que des parents aimaient leurs enfants ! J'en ai jamais vraiment eu de vrais mais s'ils avaient été comme vous et bien je suis content de ne pas en avoir eu ! Vous devriez avoir honte de ce que vous avez fait ou justement ce que vous n'avez pas fait ! Il n'a rien demandé si ce n'est que votre présence à ses côtés et de l'amour paternel. Rien que ça, vous n'avez même pas été fichu de lui en donner ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Vous me dégoûtez ! Vous avez de la chance que Sanji m'ait demandé de promettre de ne pas vous frapper, j'en meurs d'envie.

Une bonne partie des clients étaient partis à cause des hurlements de Zoro mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Certains étaient restés par curiosité, interloqués. Quand il se retourna vers moi, je pleurais à chaudes larmes. Il vint m'enlacer tendrement, sa main gauche sur ma tête qu'il avait poussée contre son épaule et son autre main, dans mon dos à me caresser de haut en bas. Il me chuchotait que c'était fini, que ça allait s'arrangeait et qu'il était désolé.

Zeff était resté bouche-bée face au discours de Zoro et face à la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Personne n'avait vraiment réussi à m'approcher d'aussi près après **ça** , même pas lui. Je regardai Zeff, je pouvais lire le soulagement, la douleur et la culpabilité dans son regard. Il avait du comprendre qu'il m'avait laissé « à l'abandon » pendant tout ce temps. Il s'avança vers nous. Nous nous retournâmes vers lui, Zoro me gardant près de lui puis mon père me regarda dans les yeux.

– Sanji, je suis désolé. Je ne fais que comprendre que je t'ai lâchement abandonné. Ce n'est pas digne d'un père d'avoir fait souffrir son fils alors qu'il venait de subir le pire des traumatismes. En plus de cela, j'avais remarqué que tu étais attiré par les hommes et je t'ai renié encore plus. Il fallut que ce soit ton petit-ami qui me le fasse comprendre car je n'en ai pas été capable plutôt… Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je suis conscient que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais j'espère que l'on repartira sur de bonnes bases.

À ces mots, je ne pouvais que pleurer une fois de plus. Je m'élançai vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. C'était mon père après tout, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il m'avait quand même donné même s'il m'avait rejeté. Il m'avait appris la cuisine dans laquelle j'étais plutôt doué (d'après Zoro), il payait mes études et mon logement, ce n'est pas rien. Il resserra son emprise autour de moi et versa quelques larmes, ce fut l'une des rares fois où je le vis pleurer.

Enfin, je retrouvai mon père. J'adressai un sourire à Zoro en guise de remerciement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou !**

 **Pas grand chose à dire, alors merci Agathe !**

 **Et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Après ces retrouvailles, Zoro et moi passions beaucoup plus de temps au restaurant de Zeff. Il faut dire qu'il m'avait pris comme cuisiner dans celui-ci et que je travaillais quelques heures par semaine, « pour voir comment ça se passe dans un vrai resto » disait-il. Zoro et lui n'arrêtaient pas de me taquiner sans cesse, qu'ils étaient chiants ! Mais j'avoue que j'aimais bien quand ils m'embêtaient, j'avais l'impression d'exister et surtout d'être aimé. Il m'apportait un peu d'attention et c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Mon chef m'avait même appris à me défendre. Il m'avait initié à sa technique de défense, un style de savate mais sans les mains (il ne voulait pas que je me les abîme). Au début, c'était assez difficile, les courbatures étaient très présentes après nos durs entraînements, je m'écroulais dans le lit sur Zoro en arrivant, voire même je m'endormais sur le chemin du retour quand je savais que mon amant était là pour me soutenir. Puis à force d'acharnement, mes jambes étaient devenues musclées, mon torse avait pris des formes et mon fessier… Je crois qu'il était devenu légèrement plus ferme, ravissant Zoro. Zeff m'avait aussi appris à me rapprocher de la gente féminine même si je me sentais encore mal à l'aise avec celle-ci.

Ma vie était devenue un peu plus normale enfin ce que j'avais toujours espéré, voulu. Grâce à Zoro puis à Zeff ensuite, ma vie avait pris un nouveau sens, je ne me sentais moins seul. Bien sûr, j'allais toujours voir ma psychologue Nico Robin qui semblait ravie de ces changements dans ma vie. Je ne manquais pas de parler de l'école de cuisine dans laquelle j'aimais vraiment apprendre dorénavant avec mes amis avec qui j'étais devenu encore plus proche qu'auparavant. Je me sentais vraiment heureux. Il était vrai que j'avais encore beaucoup de mal avec les « attouchements » des personnes que je ne connaissais pas ou même mes amis, il n'y avait que Zoro et Zeff qui pouvaient me toucher sans la moindre crainte de rejet.

Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose dans ma vie : combler entièrement Zoro. Je voyais bien qu'il avait envie de plus en même temps quel homme ne voudrait pas plus avec la personne qu'il aime. Cependant, il avait toujours respecté mon choix et n'insistait pas, ne forçait pas la chose. Je me sentais vraiment mal quand il sortait de la salle de bain après un long passage à l'intérieur. Il me rassurait toujours en me disant qu'il pouvait attendre et qu'il n'était pas avec moi que pour le sexe. J'en avais aussi parlé à Robin et je lui avais aussi dit que je ne me sentais pas totalement prêt mais presque, que je pensais que ce n'était qu'une affaire de quelques semaines à tout casser. Elle me répondait que c'était normal dans ce genre de cas, que je ne faisais pas entièrement confiance en Zoro malgré le fait que je l'aime éperdument. Le temps ferait les choses…

De temps en temps, j'invitais mes amis à boire ou manger un bout chez moi, enfin plus chez nous, Zoro était très souvent à l'appartement. Ils acceptaient avec joie surtout Luffy et Ace, gros _bouffeurs_ qu'ils étaient. Je leur préparais ce qu'ils voulaient et ils étaient contents. Mon amant se joignait à nous avec plaisir, il s'était même lié d'amitié avec eux et plus particulièrement Luffy avec qui il s'entendait à merveille. Ils s'étaient échangés leur numéro et textotaient souvent ensemble, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir jaloux. Zoro l'avait bien remarqué, il me rassurait encore et encore et au fond de moi je savais qu'il n'irai pas chercher ailleurs, Luffy était seulement un bon ami. J'avais remarqué que mon Marimo avait l'œil mauvais envers Doflamingo, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, il était gentil et sympa. Il m'avait avoué qu'il ne sentait pas ce mec, qu'il ne l'inspirait guère. Il m'avait demandé d'éviter de le fréquenter mais j'avais refusé, je ne voyais aucune raison à moins que c'était de la jalousie cachée… Mais j'aurais dû l'écouter.

J'avais invité mes amis ce jour-là. Doflamingo était venu avec moi, étant dans le même groupe que lui. Luffy et Ace allaient nous rejoindre après avoir fini leur cours. Et Zoro n'avait pas pu venir nous chercher comme à l'habitude, il avait un rendez-vous. Nous prîmes le chemin du studio tous les deux, tranquillement, discutant de notre journée. En arrivant, je me mis aux fourneaux et préparais quelque chose pour les goinfres qui allaient être là dans l'heure. J'apportai un verre de vin à mon invité et retournai à mon occupation première. Nous parlâmes de bon cœur quand soudain je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes hanches. Je me raidis instinctivement. Une langue vint me lécher l'oreille et susurrer :

– Tu sais que ton cul n'arrête pas de me faire de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure… non en fait depuis le début ?!

Son corps se rapprocha encore plus de façon à ce qu'il soit totalement collé à moi, à mon dos.

– Arrête Doflamingo ! C'est pas marrant !

J'essayai de rire le plus naturellement possible.

– C'est pas une blague Sanji. J'ai très envie de te prendre !

Je sentis alors son érection contre mon derrière. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je perdis tout contrôle. Je me mis à trembler de tous mes membres, à paniquer comme jamais et à pleurer. Pourquoi tout cela n'arrivait qu'à moi ? Personne n'allait venir m'aider… Luffy et Ace n'allaient être qu'ici avant trente minutes… C'était largement suffisant pour ce monstre de me faire ça. Et mon portable était sur la table, je ne pouvais contacter personne, pas même Zoro… Zoro… Il m'en voudrait sûrement s'il savait ce qu'il se passait, il ne voudrait plus de moi…

Pendant mes « réflexions », Doflamingo avait eu le temps de déboutonner ma chemise et de caresser mon torse à sa guise. Il me répugnait. Je tentais de me défendre sans succès, il était plus costaud que moi et plus fort que moi. Mais ma panique m'empêchait de raisonner correctement et d'utiliser les techniques que m'avaient appris Zeff. Je me laissai donc faire en pleurant, une dernière pensée en tête, « Zoro sauve-moi, je t'en supplie... ».

* * *

 **Désolée, je martyrise trop Sanji dans cette fic...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci Agathe :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **POV Zoro**

Cette journée, je m'en souviendrai. Le matin quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais un drôle de ressenti, un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant tout avait démarré normalement. On avait pris notre petit-déjeuner ensemble avec Sanji, on avait pris le bus comme à l'accoutumé, j'avais prévenu mon blond que je ne pourrais pas venir le chercher, j'avais un rendez-vous important et il m'avait dit que ses amis venaient le soir même manger avec nous. Rien de très anormal sauf peut-être le rendez-vous mais ça arrivait de temps en temps. Ma journée de cours était normale, rien de bien particulier. Mais ce pressentiment me suivait partout. Puis vint l'heure de mon rendez-vous. J'y étais allé en avance, connaissant mon maigre sens de l'orientation… Je me perdis plusieurs fois, heureusement que j'avais pris de l'avance. Je me demandais comment Sanji faisait pour venir ici sans se perdre, il y avait trop rues qui se ressemblaient. Toujours était-il que j'étais arrivé à destination avec quand même cinq minutes d'avance sur une heure d'avance… Je me déclarai auprès de la secrétaire et elle me fit passer en salle d'attente. À peine assis, je dus me relever, Nico Robin était là et m'attendait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir idiot de venir la voir pour parler de Sanji et de lui demander conseils. Elle me tendit la main, je fis de même et nous nous saluâmes. Elle me fit entrer dans la pièce où deux fauteuils étaient disposés et un bureau dans le fond.

– Installez-vous, je vous prie. Elle m'indiqua l'un des sièges dans lequel je m'asseyais. La jeune femme fit la même chose et croisa ses jambes. Que me vaut votre visite monsieur Roronoa ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Hum… Je viens vous parler de Sanji.

– Allez-y, continuez. Mais sachez que je suis soumise au secret professionnel.

Ah oui merde ! J'avais oublié ce détail mais j'étais venu pour des conseils alors je posais mes questions.

– Je sais que Sanji ne me fait pas totalement confiance, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour qu'il me fasse confiance entièrement. Vous savez comment je dois m'y prendre ?

– Dans le cas de Sanji, il est normal qu'il soit encore méfiant, le temps fera les choses et laissez couler, vous verrez qu'il sera complètement à l'aise avec vous. Je suppose que vous avez des envies sexuelles envers lui, n'est ce pas ?

Je rougis à la question cependant elle avait raison mais il était hors de question que je pousse Sanji à faire ce genre de choses si il n'était pas consentant.

– Oui, bien sûr mais je ne le forcerai pas si il n'en a pas envie. Je ne serais plus digne de lui et…

Mon portable sonna. Je vis que c'était Luffy qui appelait, je ne répondis pas.

– Excusez-moi…

Il sonna encore une fois. D'habitude, Luffy n'insistait pas quand il appelait alors je décrochai.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luffy ? Je suis occupé là !

– Zoro, il faut que tu viennes vite, Sanji… Il veut pas qu'on le touche ni qu'on l'approche ! Il arrête pas de pleurer. C'est Doflamingo, il a… Dépêche de te ramener !

Je fronçai les sourcils et me levai. Ce bâtard allait payer.

– Sanji a un problème. Il vient de se faire agresser par un de ses amis… Vous pouvez m'accompagner, j'ai peur qu'il me rejette.

Je baissai la tête et je vis du coin de l'œil Robin acquiescer de la tête. Elle prit son manteau et nous sortîmes du cabinet.

– Annulez tous mes rendez-vous de la journée, ceux qui restent. J'ai une urgence, je dois y aller, lança la psychologue avant que l'on sorte.

Je partis en direction de l'appartement, enfin celle que j'espérais être la bonne. Nous devions nous dépêcher, Sanji avait besoin de nous. Par miracle, on arriva 20 minutes plus tard sans s'être perdus. Je vis Luffy au loin sur le pas de la porte faisant de grands signes. Je me ruai vers le studio.

– Il est dans la cuisine, m'informa le jeune homme alors que je passais juste à côté de lui en courant.

J'entrai dans celle-ci, essoufflé. Je le vis, recroquevillé dans un coin, sanglotant et tremblant comme un enfant. J'arrivai à sa hauteur et m'accroupis devant lui. Je tendis ma main doucement vers ses cheveux pour ne pas l'effrayer puis chuchotai d'une voix que je voulais rassurante.

– Sanji c'est moi… C'est Zoro. Je suis là pour toi. Est ce que ça va ?

Je n'eus de réponse qu'un petit regard. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et le pris dans mes bras tout simplement. Il se laissa faire, j'en fus soulagé. Robin qui regardait la scène en fut légèrement surprise, peut-être que d'habitude les gens dans le cas de Sanji ne se laissent pas approcher par qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, mon amant pleura de plus belle et s'accrocha à mon t-shirt avec désespoir.

– Zoro, je suis désolé… Je voulais pas que ça arrive encore et pourquoi à moi ?

– Oï calme-toi ! C'est bon, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la faute de ce connard. J'étais enragé contre ce con. Je lui fis un baiser sur la tempe pour le rassurer et lui dire que je tenais à lui.

Robin se rapprocha discrètement de nous, elle déposa une main sur l'épaule de mon blond.

– Sanji, n'ai crainte. Nous serons là pour toi et tu n'ai en aucun responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Nous allons appeler la police et il ira en prison.

Il acquiesça de la tête. Je le confiai à sa psychologue puis je partis voir l'autre con. Quand j'arrivai dans le salon, Ace le retenait comme il pouvait parce que bien sûr il voulait s'enfuir. Luffy, lui, appelait la police. Après avoir raccroché, je lui demandais ce qu'il s'était passé exactement.

– On est arrivés et on est entrés sans sonner comme d'hab. Et là, on a vu Doffy qui se frottait contre Sanji qui lui pleurait. Je crois qu'il lui a mis un doigt mais pas le sexe. Heureusement qu'on est arrivés, ça aurait pu être pire.

– C'est bien dommage que vous soyez intervenus, je me serais régalé comme jamais ! Rigola Doflamingo avec son air supérieur.

– Ta gueule connard ! Criai-je en même temps que Ace.

J'allais pour le frapper quand Ace m'interrompit.

– Ne le frappe pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine et tu risques d'être incarcéré à cause de ce vaurien.

– T'as raison... me résignai-je. Je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais continuer à protéger celui que j'aimais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la police arrivait pour embarquer Doflamingo et nous donner rendez-vous le lendemain pour déposer plainte.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ? :p  
**

 **Bisous**

 **A la semaine prochaine !  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Merci Agathe pour ta correction et d'avoir vérifié la peine, j'avoue que j'avais mis au pif... Alors merci ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelques temps après, nous avions surmonté le procès qui fut difficile mentalement. Mais Zoro m'avait soutenu et accompagné jusqu'au bout. Et nous en étions venu à bout, Doflamingo avait pris 5 ans, je pouvais enfin me libérer d'un poids. Zoro avait été là pour moi, à tout moment. Quand je n'allais pas bien, je l'appelais et il venait dans les minutes ou l'heure qui suivaient, parfois il avait loupé des cours pour moi. Il était toujours tendre et doux, il ne me disait rien de méchant, que des choses rassurantes. Je m'en voulais, j'étais pratiquement prêt quand il a fallu que ça arrive et que je m'en remette… Le pauvre, il devait en avoir marre d'attendre.

Quelques mois plus tard, après avoir dîné chez mon père, je me sentais d'humeur joyeuse, l'alcool m'avait rendu un peu pompette mais j'étais encore conscient de ce que je faisais. Je collai un peu trop Zoro sur le chemin du retour pourtant il ne dit rien. En entrant dans le studio, je l'entraînai dans la chambre puis le fis s'asseoir sur le lit. Je m'installai sur lui et commençai à l'embrasser tout en le déshabillant. Il me stoppa net, me repoussant en arrière.

– Arrêtes Sanji, j'ai pas envie que tu regrettes demain, m'annonça-t-il.

– J'en ai envie et je me sens prêt ! Puis tu en as aussi envie, depuis des mois ! Rétorquai-je.

– Oui j'en ai envie… Mais tu as bu, tu ne t'en souviendras pas demain et je veux que tu sois pleinement conscient.

– Zoro, écoutes-moi. Je ne suis pas bourré au point de ne pas me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait la veille. Je veux le faire, maintenant, avec toi. S'il te plaît ! En plus, j'ai bu que deux verres de vin rouge !

Il m'enlaça et posa ses lèvres dans mon cou.

– Je veux pas te forcer…

– Tu ne me forces pas ! Zoro, s'il te plaît, fais-moi l'amour ! Je t'aime…

Il me regarda intensément puis nos lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement, tendrement. Elles bougèrent lentement contre leurs consœurs, se moulant parfaitement ensembles. Zoro ouvrit la bouche et sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres. Je fis de même, laissant sa langue se faufiler avec la mienne. Elles dansèrent un moment toutes les deux avant de se séparer puis revenir par manque de contact. Pendant ce temps-là, je sentais mes vêtements disparaître sous les caresses amoureuses de mon amant. Ses mains passaient partout, n'oubliant aucun endroit. Ensuite, il m'allongea sur le lit, sa bouche partit à l'aventure sur mon corps, léchant chaque parcelle de ma peau blanche. Elle était avide de chair. Il parcourra mon corps entier avant de revenir sur mes tétons et de les torturer affectueusement. Je gémis, c'était bon. Il venait de découvrir un point sensible dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence. Il continua jusqu'à ce que j'halète. Il descendit plus bas, atteignant mon sexe. Il souffla dessus et je me cambrai sous l'effet du plaisir et de la frustration. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour le prendre en main et commencer des va-et-vient. Cette poigne ferme sur ma virilité était juste parfaite, j'adorai son traitement. Il continua encore un petit moment avant de me mettre dans sa bouche. Le contact de mon sexe avec sa langue me laissa sans voix, c'était tout bonnement exquis, c'était encore meilleur. En même temps, il me présenta trois doigts que je mis en bouche avec plaisir. J'avoue que j'appréhendais la suite, je ne voulais pas avoir mal mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible même si Zoro était le plus doux du monde. Je suçai donc ses doigts tout en gémissant contre ceux-ci, cette langue me titillait. Quand il jugea que les doigts étaient assez humidifiés, il les retira et en plaça un à l'entrée de mon intimité. Je me raidis malgré moi je tentai de ne pas penser à ce que j'avais vécu… C'était Zoro, il ne me ferait pas de mal, je ne pouvais pas le comparer à ces salauds ! Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et hochai la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Alors il me pénétra doucement, mes chairs s'écartant sur son passage pour lui faire place. La sensation était étrange mais pas déplaisante. Il me laissa le temps de m'adapter à cette intrusion puis démarra de petits va-et-vient, ne cessant pas son traitement sur mon sexe. Il ajouta un second doigt et cette fois-ci la douleur survint. Tandis que je gémissais de douleur, il s'appliqua un peu plus sur mon membre pour faire passer la douleur. Il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux et le troisième s'incrusta. Je le sentis passer et la douleur fut vive. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle mais Zoro avait immobilisé ses intrus et attendit. Il se redressa et vint m'embrasser tout en me calmant avec des mots doux. D'un coup, il enfonça un peu plus loin ses doigts et je me cambrai de toutes mes forces, un plaisir inconnu me parcourant tout le corps. Il continua à toucher ce point et quand il me jugea prêt, il retira ses doigts, me laissant vide avant qu'il vienne me remplir avec sa virilité imposante. Il entra le plus doucement possible, faisant attention à ce que je n'ai pas mal. Je souffris malgré ses précautions et sa préparation. Quand je fus finalement prêt, je ramenai son visage vers moi et l'embrassai.

– Tu peux y aller. Avais-je fini par murmurer contre ses lèvres.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et démarra des lents va-et-vient. Un mélange de plaisir et de douleur en découla jusqu'à ce que je m'habitue à sa présence et qu'il touche enfin mon point sensible qui me fit chavirer. Je partis dans l'extase, criant, gémissant contre l'épaule de mon amant. J'aurais voulu que cela dure toute la nuit mais malheureusement nous jouir trop vite à mon goût ayant atteint le nirvana tous les deux. Zoro avait était attentionné et parfait pour ma première fois, j'avais tellement envie de recommencer mais j'étais fatigué. Demain matin, je voulais le refaire.

– Merci, c'était vraiment génial ! Dis-je tout en clignant les yeux, mort de fatigue.

Il rougit et m'embrassa.

– Merci à toi, j'ai jamais connu de moments aussi intenses. Je t'aime Sanji.

– Je t'aime Zoro…

Je m'endormis, Morphée m'ayant emporté avec lui et mon Marimo me calant contre lui.

* * *

 **J'espère que le lemon ne vous a pas déplu :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre !**

 **Bisous**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alors voilà le dernier chap ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
**

 **Merci Agathe ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

– Et puis nous avions fini par franchir le pas, enfin plus moi que lui. Déclarai-je, après avoir fini de raconter notre histoire à Usopp, Brook, Nami et Chopper, nos nouveaux amis.

Bizarrement, tout le long,ils étaient restés calmes, nous écoutant bien sagement, après tout c'est eux qui voulaient savoir pourquoi je n'aimais pas être touché et l'histoire du procès qu'ils avaient vaguement entendu parler.

Zoro et moi avions raconté plus ou moins dans les détails ce que nous avions vécu. On allait quand même pas leur raconter notre première fois ensembles ! Mais nous, nos souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais étaient remontés, on avait revécu ces instants. Nous avions versé quelques larmes, plus moi que Zoro, ayant du mal à montrer ses faiblesses. Mais d'une certaine façon, se remémorer et raconter cela nous avait fait du bien, ça avait été libérateur. Mon amant avait été soulagé quand nous avions terminé, ses épaules s'étaient détendues et il avait sorti un bon gros soupir de libération. Après cela, les autres n'avaient rien à redire et nous décidâmes d'aller tous boire un verre en ville, invitant par la même occasion Luffy, Ace, Robin et son mari Franky.

Avec Robin, nous avions noué des liens forts, toute cette histoire nous avait rapprochés. Nous étions très vite devenus plus que psychologue-patient, nous étions amis. Elle nous avait vite présenté son mari Franky, ingénieur, avec qui, on c'était très vite entendu. Il était plutôt drôle et répétait à longueur de temps « Super » tout en faisant une petite danse, marrante en soi.

Nous formions une bande. Une bande soudée, à laquelle je ne pensais pas que je pourrais en faire partie un jour. J'en avais tellement vu, des bandes d'amis, mais j'en avais jamais fait partie. Jusqu'à Zoro. Maintenant, il était tout pour moi et je ne comptais pas le laisser partir ni même l'abandonner. J'avais besoin de lui et j'espérais que cela était réciproque, même si au final je n'en doutais pas tant que ça.

Je fus coupé dans mes pensées quand je sentis une main prendre la mienne. Je n'eus aucun mouvement de recul car je savais qui c'était. Zoro me sourit et j'eus droit à un baiser dans les cheveux.

– Arrêtes de te prendre la tête, c'est fini !

Je serrai sa main. J'étais bien là, entouré de celui que j'aime, de mes amis. Que pouvais-je rêver de mieux ?

Nous entrâmes dans un bar comme si nous étions chez nous. Nous n'étions jamais discrets quand nous sortions tous ensemble ou même en petit comité surtout si Luffy en faisait partie !

Nous nous installâmes à une grande table tout en continuant de parler. Robin et Franky nous rejoignirent quelques minutes après puis nous commençâmes à commander les boissons. Et la soirée continua dans la bonne humeur, avec les idioties des deux frères, la naïveté de Chopper, les soit disant « exploits » de Usopp, les rires de Nami et Robin, les blagues de Brook, les « super » de Franky et le calme de Zoro. Une soirée normale.

Puis tard, nous nous dispersâmes. J'avais encore un peu trop bu mais ça n'avait pas d'importance car je savais que Zoro serait là. Nous rentrâmes tranquillement, main dans la main. Heureusement que nous n'avions pas été dans un bar à l'autre bout de la ville, je sentais que je n'allais pas tenir très longtemps debout, la fatigue me gagnant.

En entrant, je m'affalais dans le lit. J'étais presque endormi quand Zoro me secoua.

– Enlèves tes vêtements pour dormir !

Je grognai et tentai tant bien que mal de me relever. Finalement, je parvins à me mettre debout mais je perdis l'équilibre et tombai dans les bras de mon amant. Il me rattrapa et grogna.

– T'es chiant !

J'avais de petits yeux et un peu de mal à capter ce qu'il se passait mais je compris bien ce qu'il me dit, je souris alors. Il m'aida à me déshabiller et mettre mon t-shirt que je mettais pour dormir. Il nous coucha sous la couette et j'enserrai sa taille par réflexe. Il fit de même, mais à mes épaules. Je m'endormis, pensant que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir, lui et nos amis.

C'était agréable d'être enfin aimé.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus de la fin... Si c'est le cas et bien j'en suis désolée, je savais pas trop quoi faire comme fin :/**

 **En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ! j'ai adoré écrire cette fic même si c'est un peu drama et c'est ma première ! :D**

 **A la prochaine**


End file.
